


Can't Help Falling In Love

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cutesy, Dancing and Singing, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Dialogue, Singing, Slow Dancing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick loves dancing.<br/>Maybe, just maybe, he loves Pete even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Falling In Love

Patrick loves dancing.

Sometimes, he'll have way-too-loud, energetic and hilarious Emergency Kanye West Dance Parties at midnight with Joe and Pete. He adores those.

Other times, he'll just dance to Taylor Swift by himself in the kitchen while he makes morning coffee, humming sweetly under his breath as he wiggles his hips to the song, giggling whenever a sleepy Pete comes in demanding coffee drowsily -  only to be pulled into dancing along with him. Those are great, too.

His favorite activity with Pete isn't kissing or cuddles or sex; it's slow dancing to his old records, bodies close together as Patrick softly sings the words and Pete whispers them into his ear, or presses gentle kisses in his sweet spot behind his ear as the two sway softly to the music.

 

One particularly stressful afternoon after a few interviews, the two come home to dead radio silence, the thick haze of twilight heavy in the air.

Patrick being Patrick pulls out the record player, of course, and puts on some Elvis for a change; he pulls Pete onto the back porch, singing sweetly; the purple glow reflecting off his pale blue-green eyes, melding together to form a gorgeous shade like a twilight moon dipping into the ocean.

Pete just grins as he takes Patrick's hand; the smaller man takes the lead as they sway softly.

_"Wise men say,_

_'Only fools rush in.'_

_But I can't help_

_Falling in love with you,"_

Patrick sings softly, his voice even more perfect than usual, in Pete's eyes, because now it's so beautifully intimate and close and personal.

Pete kisses him gently, and even after all these years the butterflies spring up and flurry inside Patrick's stomach. It's the Wentz effect, as Pete would put it, with his signature stupid grin and one cocked eyebrow.

_"Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin?_

_If I can't help_

_Falling in love with you,"_

Patrick kisses him gently, before resting his head in the crook between his neck and shoulder.

He hums along with each lazy sway, as Pete's arms wind tight around his waist, drawing him closer.

Patrick reaches into his own pack pocket, so Pete can't see, and pulls out something so small it's hardly noticeable.

_"Like a river flows,_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling, so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be,"_

Pete presses Patrick flush against himself for this verse; he softly mumbles the words in his boyfriend's ear, lips brushing against the skin, making the smaller shudder.

_"Take my hand,_

_Take my whole life, too_

_For I can't help_

_Falling in love with you,"_

Pete sings this time; his voice is weaker compared to Patrick's tenor tones, and it shakes just a little, but Patrick feels his eyes get wetter and a few tears escape as he hears his boyfriend finally singing.

_"Like a river flows, surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be,"_

Patrick slowly withdraws his arm from being around Pete; taking a small step back, he unfurls his hand, revealing its contents - an onyx-studded silver ring.

Pete literally gasps, covering his face with his palms, absolutely speechless.

_"Take my hand,_

_Take my whole life, too_

_For I can't help_

_Falling in love with you,"_

Patrick sings gently as he falls to his knees in front of Pete, holding the ring up so the black jewels shimmer in the soft evening light.

Pete just sobs, grinning like a fool, before nodding yes.

 

_"For I can't help falling in love with you."_

**Author's Note:**

> also on wattpad!!


End file.
